


Put on Your Best Dress (and Go Smashing)

by Ausphin



Series: Nyl and Void [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Gen, Innuendo, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: Nyl leans in conspiratorially despite the empty room. “I flip a star-cap, you call it. If you win, I give you the best sex you’ve ever had, enough that you’ll be dreaming about it for days.”“Liking it so far. And if I lose?”“You’ll still get some damn good sex but you’ll wonder what you missed out on, maybe even haunted by it.”Benny studies her expression before throwing back the remainder of this drink. “Alright, cut the razzle-dazzle. Calling star; I think I’m about to get lucky~”Nyl delicately places the cap over her left thumb, bent in preparation, before moving her right hand back into her pocket and brushing cold steel.She reverently flips the cap, watches him watch it spin upwards.-=-=-=My female courier meets and greets (and beats) Benny. Not sure how much to give away but no love lost between the pair





	

“Should be just up ahead.”

Cass gave a grunt of acknowledgement, one hand hovering over the grip of her rifle. “Good, I hate fiend territory.”

Nyl hopped over a crumbling doorway, kicking off a splintering wooden frame. “If you add an ‘r’ to the name, you can pretend it’s nothing to worry about.”

“’T-r-erritory’ doesn’t ease my doubts any.”

Despite herself, Nyl couldn’t resist a dry chuckle. “Wrong word but. See, can’t be that bad if you’re still joking.” Surveying the wreckage of the destroyed buildings, she started poking through some of the piles of concrete.

Cass turned her back to her to watch the front entrance just in case, staring at the burnt sign miraculously still hanging from a charred rope. She had no idea why the courier had started this errand, let alone how she recognized this as ‘the building’ considering all that’s left is one of the countless rockpiles of outer Vegas.

Glancing back at her, Nyl was poking through partially crushed boxes and throwing out scraps of fabric before opening one near the bottom and grinning.

Cass gave up her self-assigned post to look over her shoulder at the contents. “Got something? If it’s whiskey you gotta share. Wait, is that a dress?”

The courier was never one for fashion or even field trips which made this feel all the odder. The last dozen jobs they’ve done have been either by drifting into active combat while wandering or being asked to forcefully interject in someone else’s business. “More than a dress,” Nyl replied with a mixture of almost-apologetic bravado, “this is a key.”

-=-=-=

And so that’s how they found themselves the spectacle of Vegas’ courtyards. Cass keeps an icy stare forward as they approach the door to the Tops. “You sure this is what we want, more attention?”

Nyl flashes a wide smile at the bouncer, who gave them a nod and stood aside. In a near whisper, “Absolutely, no one seems to recognize that beautiful can still be deadly.”

Continuing inside, she walks to the desk and taps the bell. The chaired chairman glances up from paperwork, then started to pan up her form. The tight sequined cocktail dress that stopped a more-than-healthy portion higher than the knee, what appears to be torn-off sleeves that left her biceps on full display.

As he reaches the face, eyes widen in recognition. Nyl leans against the desk with a wolfish grin and addresses him. “Heya Swank. Figured I’d better check in to get the weapon-removal out of the way.”

He pales slightly but nods. “Same as before?”

“Just about. Powerfist, C4, added a few grenades to my collection - which is just, big fun – but that’s it. Cass just has the shotgun as well.”

Swank nods again stiltedly. “Wouldn’t want anything preventable to happen.”

Cass quirks an eyebrow at the back-and-forth but sets her rifle on the desk. Nyl just smirks at him and moves on after dumping her weapons.

“So what the hell was that conversation?” Cass hissed to her.

“Him justifying whatever comes next to himself.” Before that could be questioned too, she pointed to another chairman hovering over a blackjack table. “There’s my old friend.”

“I was meaning to ask about that too, I thought you said you couldn’t remember anything since you got shot,” she started, but the wheels started turning as Cass vocalized this.

Nyl gives her a tight smile but kept her voice low enough to ensure no eavesdroppers. “And you’re looking at the shooter. This might get graphic.”

The two make their way over, arriving just as the previous players cashed out and stepped away which left an empty table save the dealer and the Chairman. The dealer was about to rise to carry back the winnings but paused as they took a seat. He reaches for the deck but stopped when the other put a hand on his shoulder. “Take care of the chips, I’ll handle them.”

Turning to address them, he gives a winning smile. “Welcome to the Tops. What in the goddamn are _you_ doing here?” He’d lowered his voice. “Let’s keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves, smooth.”

Nyl planted her elbows on the edge of the table and leaned against it. “Of course, Benny. _Co-pa-cetic_.”

He seemed to be fighting off a grimace. “So that was you, huh? That broad that made it into the Lucky 38? Ain’t that some uh- ugh, shit,” Benny winces for a second as fast-talking fails him before recovering. “Sorry, I thought you caught a case of… lead poisoning.”

“You know, I thought so too but I guess it’ll take more than that to pull me under, _big boy_. Just had to come back for more.”

The nickname throws him off but he manages to plaster a smirk. “Are you coming onto me, sister? ‘Cause I’m out of your league.”

“You’re awful perceptive, aren’t you?” Her voice is dripping with flattery, enough to drown any sarcasm. “I dig you.”

Benny winces as he flushes, at odds with himself. “Babe, I hear ‘dig’ from you and think of shovels. Seems real fast for forgiveness.”

Nyl gives half a shrug, smiles as his gaze trails to the top of her dress during the motion. “What can I say, the heart wants what the heart wants. I’m a courier, right? Let me handle your package.”

“That sounds all kinds of wrong but if it’s what you want…” he peters off as he watches her caressing the felt on the table idly with fingers trailing back and forth. Swallowing nervously, he gives his head a little shake then catches her gaze again with a bit more confidence. “And what about your friend here?”

Cass turned to her, face a mask to hide any disturbance or burst of laughter. Nyl keeps her eyes locked on Benny. “She’s just a chaperone, helping lil old me walk Vegas without catching trouble.”

Benny nods in the closest thing he can muster to sympathy. “Whatever works for you babes. Are we going to head up to my suite now?”

"Absolutely. Would you excuse us? Just gonna freshen up, _lucky boy_." Nyl smiled widely. On anyone else it would've felt warm. On Nyl, Cass felt it looked like a shark's.

There's a sickly sweet, cloyingly tone to her words that Benny seems oblivious to. "Sure, doll. Powder your ears or whatever it is dames do. Just bring yourself and maybe your friend when you're ready."

As he walks out of earshot, Cass can actually hear the -snap- as Nyl picks up and crushes a few poker chips in her hand then slips the debris to the floor. "'What in the goddamn', prick." She mutters under her breath then turns to face her companion. Her tone is stiff when she addresses her. "I want you to stay outside for this."

"What, you want some privacy, lovebird?" Cass snorts at her. "Like I haven't seen you in action? It's not like you were holding back against deathclaws, right?"

She tries to laugh it off but Nyl's face twists as the silence stretches uncomfortably long. Finally with a scrunched-up grimace, she sighs. "With wild animals and shit, I'm just trying to kill and be done..."

There's an unsettling reluctant determination to her voice, like what comes next can't be stopped. "Even if, I'm not gonna leave you alone here," Cass starts, a hint of desperation creeping into her voice before getting cut off.

"You have to!” She wrings her hands in the air, two sides vying between icy detachment and snapping at her to hide the worry. “Even if it’s just sitting in the fuckin’ alley outside, you need some distance just in case. And a gun.”

“You think I’m gonna leave you alone with your latest idiotic deathwish?!”

“Better me than you!” Nyl shot back before flushing slightly at both her ears and her tone. Embarrassed affection licked at the edge of her words as she struggled for something to convince her but not quite enough to admit any appreciation aloud. “This is more than the latest Thorn fight or tackling a legion squad. This is the revenge I came here to get, you ought to know about that more than anyone. Better I take him on myself and the only blood on my hands is his or mine. Please.”

Cass’s lips tightened into a thin scowl. When she finally speaks, there’s a gruff somberness. “Okay. It’s unbearable as fuck but if you have to, I understand. But you better make it out.”

Nyl gives a weak bark of laughter. “Shit, you know me. No grave could hold this, not then or now.”

Both lock eyes for a few seconds longer, waiting for any other words but each unwilling to say goodbye. Cass eventually gives a stiff nod, drags a hand through her hair a moment, then turns and starts walking towards the door.

Nyl releases a drawn-out sigh as the elevator doors open. Guests spill out, a few checking out her scars while keeping a safe distance. She continued into the elevator almost not noticing.

-=-=-=

The upper floor of the casino looks like it may as well have been on another world with how pristine it is. At least structurally; as for cleanliness, it looks like it’s seen the abuse of many a scavver lucky enough to find a purse full of caps.

That’s what Nyl found herself considering as she kept a level walk and expression to the two-door entrance of Benny’s suite. The grandeur was obviously for intimidating and ego-boosts but despite that knowledge she still felt something shaky inside her.

Almost robotically she stepped up and rapped with the back of her hand against the door, a generous echo against the solid wood. “T’s open, doll-face!” she hears called from inside and her grip reflexively tightens.

She tries not to mangle the knob too much as she opens it.

Benny’s got his back to her at the minibar as she enters, gait and gaze controlled as she steps in. “I’m serving up a few whiskeys, wanna close the door so we can get the party started?”

Nyl’s eyes gleam a second. “If you insist.”

She comes up to the stool beside him and slides on, practically draping herself against the countertop. “Hell of a suite you got here, _Benny Boy_. Glad to see some things have still survived after everything.”

“Like bourbon?”

“I was thinking chivalry and the décor style but absolutely, bourbon.” Careful to keep a mask against the encroaching disdain, she accepts the glass he inches over and takes the thinnest of sips before catching his gaze. “Say, Benny. Care to make a bet?”

He grins back at her. “What does this look like, a casino? What’s the stakes?”

Nyl leans in conspiratorially despite the empty room. “I flip a star-cap, you call it. If you win, I give you the best sex you’ve ever had, enough that you’ll be dreaming about it for days.”

“Liking it so far. And if I lose?”

“You’ll still get some damn good sex but you’ll wonder what you missed out on, maybe even haunted by it.”

Benny studies her expression before throwing back the remainder of this drink. “Alright, cut the razzle-dazzle. Calling star; I think I’m about to get lucky~”

Nyl delicately places the cap over her left thumb, bent in preparation, before moving her right hand back into her pocket and brushing cold steel.

She reverently flips the cap, watches him watch it spin upwards. He doesn’t expect the fist.

Her arm’s whipped out with spiked knuckles gleaming, a solid blow that connects somewhere between cheek and ear hard enough to actually send Benny sprawling off the barstool. And a pearl-grip pistol spinning out of his suit.

“Did you honestly think that was going to happen?!”

Still biting off a yelping noise, Benny tries to crawl for the gun but Nyl gives him a quick kick to the gut and even that indirect blow is enough to make him wheeze and turn in on himself for long enough for her to knock the gun behind a cabinet far out of reach.

“How fuckin’ vain can you be?” she’s practically spitting at him as she circles back around, nudges to roll him over. “God- _damn_ , thinking I ripped myself out of hell just to come give my killer a boner? Get the fuck over yourself.”

Nyl steps away from his prone form to look around the room for something suitable and when she gets back Benny honest-to-god whimpers. She drops the pool cue next to him. “Here, shithead. I’m giving you a fighting chance, something you sure as hell didn’t back in Goodsprings.”

The makeshift weapon is shaky in his hands as he rises. Neither of them seems to believe half an inch of wood will do anything to protect.

Despite the prior bark in her voice, Nyl can feel a disconnect, unhinged words but coiled body. She’s settled herself between Benny and the door and slowly moving towards him as he tries and fails to circle and backpedal.

“So Benny, I’ll even keep this to just using one set of knuckles, almost like one hand tied behind my back.”

“Real sweet, doll.” He goes forward in a visibly telegraphed lunge that she easily sidesteps in from and gives a glancing blow to the meat of his arm. Then ducks away from the wide reaction swing.

Benny huffs slightly then charges, jumping shoulder-first at her. Nyl’s caught off guard but even then blocks with her forearm and shoves off, knocking each of them back a few feet.

He starts slowly weaving left and right, more to keep moving than actual maneuvering. “Not gonna make conversation? Is this the part where I go from person to prey?” There’s a lot in his voice; a scoff, a sizeable slice of fear, and – the part that gives her a pit in her stomach – a hint of admiration.

But she swallows that dread and bares her teeth. “You were dead the second my foot touched shag fuckin’ carpet.” She cuts the distance in two steps with a haymaker as he rose the pool cue.

Her steel knuckles catch halfway across the stick and it splinters, one section flying out of reach. As Benny stumbles back, her leg sweeps his and Benny hits the ground with a resounding crack.

His grip slacks on the remainder of the weapon and he grunts weakly as she plants a knee on his chest. “Any last words?” she asks stiffly.

Benny’s breath is labored but she’s not quite on the windpipe. “How the hell- are you like this? You from before was- was way different.”

Nyl’s tone is icy as she raises her fist for the final blow.

“'How?' You made me like this.”

She never forgets the following crack.

**Author's Note:**

> and then she grabs the whiskey and carries it back down and outside to Cass after telling Swank to just let Benny have some rest (wink wink). Decided not to mention Yes-man in this because now that's some tonal backlash


End file.
